


月光之下，潮汐之上

by Taste_yuli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, half-dragon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli





	月光之下，潮汐之上

夕阳像由天空坠入海平面的一滴鲜血，将海天交际之处染成茜色。

麦克雷最后一次巡逻检查整个海滩，他得确保在涨潮前，所有游客都已经离开了海滨浴场。烧烤店的莫里森老板已经收好了摊子，白天来这里度假的旅客总是很买他的帐，今天也是收入颇丰，可以和帮他送餐的老伙计莱耶斯去镇上好好吃顿海鲜大餐了。两人坐在莱耶斯那辆漆着火焰纹样的大排量摩托车上朝他告别，麦克雷无奈地向他们挥挥手，他的工作还没结束，晚间的巡逻任务也不能掉以轻心。

和往常一样，有一些不知好歹的年轻情侣趁着夜幕笼罩，翻进被铁丝网拦起的危险水域亲亲我我，麦克雷也和往常一样吹响哨子，毫不留情地将他们一一驱逐。冰棒被他含在嘴里，融化成一股带着香精甜味的糖水，尝起来跟他的工作一样乏味。

今夜适逢满月，海岸线因为潮汐影响不断向内陆推移，麦克雷踩着轻柔的海浪往沙滩上的救生员小木屋回撤。就在他站上木屋二层，透过望远镜看向近海礁群时，他发现有什么东西正半潜在水下，光晕流动，被海浪冲上了沙滩。

是他。

麦克雷带着救生浮匆匆赶过去，还未走近，他便知道那是谁了——一定是他。

他们的初次相见是一周多前，一个上弦月的静谧夜晚。那只奇异的生物被退却的浪潮丢弃在海滩上，巡逻中的麦克雷发现了他。他有着人形的上半身，下半身本该长着双腿的地方被一条蓝色的尾巴所代替，那是一条东方神话中的龙才会拥有的尾巴。走近了看，鳞片被海水打湿，在微弱的波光下闪现出惊人的暗蓝色光泽。他的上半身是一个东方长相的男人，虽然鼻梁与颧骨高挺，却没有刀刻斧凿的锐利轮廓，有的是一种神秘的柔和感。他身上的肌肉流畅而紧实，一些明明灭灭的蓝色流纹藏在半长黑发之下，攀附在微微凹陷的脊柱沟周围，一路顺着光裸的腰线延伸到身下的龙尾侧鳍。那条半人龙伏在沙滩上，麦克雷将他翻过身来，胸口与肩头的纹身向下覆盖了整支左臂，从精致繁复的龙型纹身之间，不停飘散出星星点点的细微荧光，消弥在空气中，就像是那些图腾般的藏青色纹饰，正在慢慢风化一般。

这样美丽的生物，只有神的双手才能创造出来吧？

麦克雷低头看着躺在自己臂弯中的半人龙，暗暗惊叹，而目光转向这只人龙的小腹时，他却发现他受伤了，尾部与人类肌肤相交接的地方被一只该死的鱼钩挂住了，带着倒刺的铁制物穿过了他的皮肉，伤口因为被海水浸泡而发白，泛着血丝。

“嘿，兄弟，撑住。”麦克雷将他横抱起来，向存放医疗用品的救生员小屋跑去，“你可真不是一般的重啊。”

那条人龙贴在他肩头，发出了一些含糊不清的声音。

麦克雷用医疗用具为他做了个简单的处理，将鱼钩取出对方身体时，这个一向粗手粗脚的救生员，大概花光了他所有的细致与耐心。生锈的铁钩与肌理摩擦时的疼痛让一直处于半昏迷状态的人龙清醒了过来。

“你是谁？你在干什么？”他讲着与人类并无二异的语言，紧紧抓住了麦克雷正在动作的右手。

“别紧张，我在救你，放松点，让我把它取出来。”对方的手因疼痛而不断收束，麦克雷咬着牙将嵌在皮下的倒刺拔了出来，人龙的指甲几乎陷进救生员的皮肤里，倒抽了一口冷气。

“好了，没事了。再消个毒，好好包扎一下。”麦克雷单膝跪在那张又矮又窄的木床边，低头检查了一下创口，然后用医用棉细细地搽上酒精，再用绷带包扎好，“杰西•麦克雷，这片海域的救生员，同样的问题也要给你。”

“岛田半藏。”疼痛慢慢消退，人龙黑琥珀一样的眼睛望着麦克雷没有任何敌意的笑脸，然后逐渐松开了他的胳膊。

如麦克雷所见，岛田半藏是一条半人龙，他诞生于一个遥远的东方国度，由于那里的海湾受到污染，所以他顺着洋流漂洋过海另觅居所，却被捕鱼者们于近海水域布下的陷阱误伤了，由于长途跋涉与伤口感染的双重负担，他晕了过去，被浪潮送到了岸边。半藏不怎么爱说话，大部分都只是简单回复着麦克雷的询问。

“所以你要在这里定居了？”

半藏蜷起自己的尾巴，今晚的夜空没有什么云朵遮蔽，下弦月的冷光从小木屋的窗户透进来，在麦克雷的床上铺出一片银亮的方块，半藏伸手摸着那块光晕，将自己的尾巴又舒展在月光下，然后看着麦克雷，点了点头。

待半藏休息片刻，麦克雷便又抱着他回到了沙滩上，救生员让对方搂紧自己，而自己趴在救生浮上探入水中，海水经过了烈日一整天的炙烤，还带着微暖的温度，麦克雷又朝海面行进了片刻，海水涌上来包裹住皮肤时的感觉令人惬意，他确保将半藏整个浸入了海水，这才小心地松开他。

“没问题吧？”

“一切都很好，谢谢。”半藏舒展开龙尾，围着麦克雷游了一圈，钩子取出来后伤口便在加速愈合，已经不那么疼了。

“很高兴认识你。”麦克雷将救生浮垫在腋下，让胸口以上的身体拔出水面，向半藏伸出手来。

“抱歉，我把你的床弄湿了。”半藏回握了麦克雷的手，有些歉疚地回想起那张被自己的尾巴打湿的床单。

“别在意。”麦克雷对他眨了眨眼睛，狡黠一笑，晒成小麦色的皮肤上挂着水珠，把月光反射成碎散的亮点。

半藏摆动薄如蝉翼的尾鳍，朝深海处游去，游出一段距离后，又停下来回过头看了麦克雷一眼，接着躬身扎进水里，脊椎两侧的流线在海面上划出一道蓝色的光弧，麦克雷觉得自己可能永远都忘不掉那只人龙回头时浅淡的笑容了。

那之后的一周，麦克雷晚上巡逻时心心念念的人龙并没有再出现过。他大概是正在为新家装潢，麦克雷心想，谁知道呢。

而此刻，那只发着蓝色微光的人龙正顺着不断上涨的浪潮朝着陆地的方向游过来。海水已经快要漫过木屋的支架，麦克雷朝着半藏的方向狂奔。

“嘿——涨潮了！别往礁石那儿去！”

不远处的人龙停下来，盘坐在不停拍打着沙滩的浅浪中，然后又慢慢躺了下去。麦克雷逆着海水的阻力，跌跌撞撞跑到半藏面前，半藏在没过面颊的水下睁开眼睛，然后伸手拽了拽麦克雷的脚踝，示意他往靠近内陆的方向走，自己则跟在他身后，慢慢游到了被海水洇湿的滩涂地带边缘。

“我们又见面了。”麦克雷将救生浮丢在身后干燥的沙滩上，席地坐下来，转过头去看半藏时，才发现对方的脸色有些异样，“亲爱的，你还好吗？”

半藏躺在那里轻轻摇了摇头，没有说话。麦克雷用手背贴在对方脸上探了探，半藏原本的皮肤是一种接近海生生物的微凉触感，此刻却从身体里蒸出了反常的热度。

“嘿，你怎么了？”麦克雷有些担心了，他又俯下身用自己的下巴贴住了对方的额头以便更精确地感受对方的体温，“你在发热，是伤口感染了吗？”

麦克雷想要去为半藏拿些消炎药回来，起身时被半藏抓住了挂在胸口的口哨。人龙半眯着双眼望着他，胸口上下起伏着，又摇了摇头。

“半藏……”麦克雷双手撑在半藏的脑袋两侧，看着他半张的嘴唇，着魔一般吻了下去。

半藏挣动了一下，龙尾却缠上了麦克雷的小腿，覆着细腻鳞片的下腹贴在救生员的胯上。麦克雷这才发现，顺着半藏的腹股沟向下直到尽头，那片凹陷的阴影中，挺着半硬的性器，再往下，是一个藏在细鳞之中的泄殖腔，正微微翕动着打开，吐出清液，黏液混着海水沾在麦克雷的大腿上。

麦克雷的脑袋与下身瞬间充血，他伸手顺着半藏的身体摸下去，手指抚摸过泄殖腔口时，他低声在麦克雷耳边喘着气，像是在与自己做着激烈抗争，最后他吃力地抬起胳膊，揽住了麦克雷的肩背。

“你发情了，半藏。”

一个不带疑问的肯定句。

麦克雷用半藏体内流出的清液润湿了自己已经怒涨的性器，慢慢将硬热的龟头挤进了半藏的泄殖腔。那个窄小的腔道与鳞片冰冷的触感完全不同——滚烫而柔软，在麦克雷进入的那一刻包裹上来，含紧了柱身轻轻吞吐。

“嗯……”半藏挺起腰，用小腹贴紧麦克雷的身体，嘴里发出压抑的轻哼。

麦克雷按住半藏的肩头，下身开始加速挺动，他忍不住凑头亲吻对方眼角那些轻薄的半透明细鳞，它们摸上去非常光滑，顺着鬓发的走向，透出珍珠般的质地。这个吻被麦克雷从脸颊一直加深延长到脖颈、锁骨与胸口，他用双唇触碰藏于纹身间的乳首，用舌尖去抚慰拨弄，用牙齿去轻磕拉扯，直到乳珠完全湿润挺立。半藏撑出一个弧度的腰身又极为难耐地躬起，他想推开麦克雷埋在自己胸前的脸，却又被下身愈发深入的操干弄得动弹不得，只能将卷在麦克雷小腿上的尾巴缠得更紧，然后狠狠咬在了对方宽厚的肩头以堵住自己即将决堤的呻吟。

“甜心，叫出来。别担心，这里只有我。”麦克雷的手指插进半藏的发间，揉了揉他的后脑，另一只手覆在对方结实的胸肌上，加深力道揉捏玩弄。

“哈啊……别……”或许是麦克雷的抚慰令他感到安心，他松开了嘴，将后脑抵在沙滩上，仰头深深呼吸，吐出断断续续的音节。

泄殖腔被性器填满了在内里不停摩擦抽动，一种餍足感从身体深处发散开来，牵扯出越发明晰的剧烈快感，于每一处神经流窜叫嚣。半藏已经完全胀硬的性器翘起贴在麦克雷的腹肌上，止不住地抽动着溢出液体。他高潮了。半藏伸手拢住顶端，浊液从指缝间流出来，顺着柱身流下去，他的指尖半搭在泄殖腔外，可以清楚感受到麦克雷阴茎的进出，一次次撑开他最隐秘的私处又退出去，这让他感到莫名的羞耻，他侧过脸，将面颊紧贴在湿软的沙地上。

高潮还在他体内持续叠加，像身下的浪潮一样，还未褪却就再次涌上来。

“舒服吗？”麦克雷的额间蒸腾出汗水，顺着下颌滴在半藏胸口，他还在加快。

“啊……啊……嗯，你慢点……”半藏闭上了眼睛，艰难地点头，泄殖腔剧烈收缩的快感几乎快把他折磨疯了，脊背上那些蓝色流纹的光芒亮得惊人，亮光爬上了肩头胸口的盘龙图案，沿着纹理窜动，又绕过腰线向下逐渐将他尾部的蓝色鳞片点亮，温和的浪头打上来，半藏的尾巴松开了，将周身的海水映成通透的蓝色，像一块嵌在海沙中的宝石，麦克雷在这片盈着幽光的水中与半藏接吻、交媾。

麦克雷在半藏体内射出来时，身下的光芒逐渐褪去，当水面只余下跃动的月光时，麦克雷发现那条龙尾不见了，自己的腰身被两条修长有力的腿夹在当中，而他的性器正埋在对方的后穴里，跳动着吐出精液。

“噢……甜心，我这是……做了什么？”麦克雷退出半藏的身体，伸手摸了摸半藏的脸颊，他的体温已经恢复如常，在麦克雷滚烫的手掌下散发着镇定人心的凉意。

“你又帮了我一次。”半藏的呼吸逐渐平静下来，即使刚经历过一场性事，颧骨上透出未褪的浅红，他的眼睛也还是清冷而克制的，他望着麦克雷，救生员的额前垂下几绺刚染没几天的金发，那后面暖棕色的双眸正直直地与他对视，他借着海风里的湿气把那些碎发抚到麦克雷耳后。

“所以准备怎么报答我？”

“这样还不够？”半藏笑了，有些无奈地用下巴示意两人还纠缠紧贴在一起的下腹。

“不够。”

“这样。”半藏抬头吻了一下麦克雷毛糙的下巴，海浪没过他的胳膊，他的发尾在身下的浅水中漾开，细沙穿过发间，又顺着退却的浪潮归伏于海滩。

“用你们东方的说法，那句话怎么说来着？”麦克雷也低头轻轻回吻半藏的嘴唇，湿润的气息里带着海盐的清新咸味，“今晚的月色真美。”

 

“醒醒，杰西。”

“……嗯？”

麦克雷在遮阳伞下睁开眼睛，他的两腿暴露在烈日下，腿毛都快被点着了。半藏顶着一副墨镜，拿着一支冰淇淋站在沙滩椅边的阴影下，正在喊自己的名字。

“你该去巡逻了，2点50分了。”

“甜心……你得赔我一个好梦了。”麦克雷从沙滩椅上站起身，伸了个懒腰，背上急救包准备出发，临走时不忘凑头到半藏手边，将那个正在融化的草莓味冰淇淋球咬掉了一半。

“梦到什么了？”半藏嫌弃地看了一眼被啃秃了的甜筒。

“梦到我们第一次做爱，那个满月之夜……你第一次变成人的样子。”

冰淇淋被准确地砸向麦克雷的脸。

麦克雷抬起机械臂稳稳握住了华夫脆筒：“说真的，亲爱的，那感觉太值得再重温一万次了。”

“闭嘴，如果你不想永远都没机会重温的话。”

 

\- Fin -


End file.
